Vinyl's Visit
by Lavasharks
Summary: Vinyl Scratch surprises me with a visit, as well as something else she has in store... -CLOPFIC-


**[Vinyl's Visit]**  
><em>Written by Lavasharks<em>  
><em>Edited by Kriegsmariner<em>

* * *

><p>I got a knock on the door that made me roll out of bed.<p>

"Uh...great..."

I opened the door to see Vinyl Scratch standing there, glasses on, smiling.

"What are you-"

She pushed me in, closed the door and threw herself upon me.

"Hey..." she said, "Top Hat told me what you think. About me."

_Oh damn..._

She giggled and pinned me down with unbelievable strength. After her hot breath washed over my face, she pulled us together for a kiss.

She pulled away, letting a trail of saliva connect us.

"Better flank than Octavia, eh?" she said smirking.

"Is...that all he told you...?"

She giggled again. "Nope."

She made sure I wouldn't escape. Not that I wanted to.

She kissed me more forcefully this time. Letting her tongue enter my mouth, my senses were overwhelmed. She smelled like fruit, and her blue mane was so soft...

After five minutes of this, it was confirmed we both wanted more. We needed somepony else for fun, so why not call somepony?

Why not Rainbow Dash?

Needless to say, we had Fluttershy fly us up to Rainbow's cloud home. I told her ahead of time that I had to go to Rainbow's house anyway.

After she dropped us off Rainbow Dash's front yard and left. Vinyl used the cloudwalking spell on us beforehand. We snuck around and entered Rainbow's kitchen. She was sleeping when we found her, so Vinyl had a great idea. Using a rope spell, she tied RD up from head to hoof, tearing her from her dream and waking her up. The tight roped wrapped around her body and wings and prevent her from moving.

"What the buck? What are you guys doing?" she said.

I only went downstairs for about 20 seconds to find some vodka, but when I returned, Rainbow was out of the ropes and was making out with Vinyl. Both mares were sitting on the bed when I walked in.

"Damn Vinyl, you work fast." I said.

They turned to face me and smiled. Vinyl tackled me yet again and made me drop the vodka bottle. Rainbow took the bottle and smiled as Vinyl attack-kissed me again.

Rainbow Dash unscrewed the cap and poured the vodka all over herself slowly, never taking her eyes off us. She let the warm clear liquid run down her mane and wings, soaking her and the carpet. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation, letting some of it grace her lips.

Vinyl took off her glasses and pierced me with her gaze. Her red eyes looking absolutely beautiful.

"Top Hat also mentioned the eyes. Pants off." she demanded.

I smiled and complied. Who wouldn't?

She wasted no time and immediately engulfed my member into her soft warm mouth. She stared back up at me with those deep red eyes, bobbing her head up and down.

Rainbow Dash took the half full vodka bottle and shoved in into my mouth, burning my throat. Then she removed it from my mouth and thrust it into her marehood, moaning softly.

Vinyl was still working on me, never breaking speed or gaze. She closed her eyes and reopened them. I was close.

I wrapped my hooves around her head and clutched her mane as I sped up. Going faster and harder, I groaned and shot my load into her mouth. She swallowed everything. Rainbow Dash sped up her work with the vodka bottle.

Vinyl popped my member out of her mouth and smirked. "We aren't even half over."

I smiled.

Vinyl left me and went to Rainbow Dash, making out with her. I was getting hard again. Rainbow pulled away from Vinyl and got up. She reached under her bed and got out a video camera, setting it on the tripod, then hit REC.

Then she sucked Vinyl's horn seductively. Meanwhile, I went behind RD and positioned myself near her. I started thrusting into her, making her cry out. I hadn't expected it to be so loud.  
>Vinyl drooled; her horn soaked with saliva.<br>Her horn sparked a few times.

Rainbow sucked her horn right down to the hilt. Each time she hit the base, Vinyl's horn glowed and she moaned.

The camera was still rolling and I went faster and harder. I thought you could hear RD's screams all the way in Neighjing, China.

Rainbow went down on vinyl again. Then I spoke:  
>"Lemme try that!"<br>Vinyl was surprised.

I had Vinyl's horn in my mouth now. It felt hard.

RD rubbed herself that time, then Vinyl moaned loudly and released her magic into my mouth while moaning loudly.

It tasted like cherry soda, but less viscous.

At that moment, RD lay down on her bed.

And I went to her again. While I pounded her entrance, I bent down to kiss her. She tasted and smelled so sweet.

"Oh yeah~~"

She came, and I pulled out, finishing soon after. Some got in her mouth.

She closed her eyes in bliss.

Then I cuddled with her and massaged her stiffening wings. She moaned again. Vinyl made out with me again, our tongues wrestling for dominance.

Vinyl's eyes were half open. Dear God, they were beautiful. Then we all cuddled in bed, me being in the middle.

Both mares nuzzling my neck and they were hot and wet.

Then I fell asleep...  
>I was awoken by Vinyl 20 minutes later.<p>

She was standing at the doorway  
>I looked at RD and she was still sleeping, a smile plastered on her face.<p>

I kissed her forehead and left with Vinyl, but not before turning off the camera.

I left a note, then called Fluttershy to pick us up.

"So, have fun?" she said, unknowing.

Me and Vinyl just laughed.

Getting back home, Vinyl joined me inside. I got some wine. This time, we DRANK it.

So we sat alone at the table, passing the bottle.

"We should do that more often!" she mused.

"I completely agree. But we shouldn't tell anypony..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: My first attempt at writing a clopfic. I don't blame you if you hate it, but I think it was pretty good for my first try.<strong>

**-_Lavasharks_**


End file.
